


Forget-Me-Not

by SelenaEstella



Category: Ever Oasis (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Tethu, still grieving, contemplates the new world while his Oasis celebrates.
Relationships: Hanoch/Jorah (Ever Oasis), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Ever Oasis left me with a lot of Feelings, so I wrote down some of them.

_Life goes on._

It had become Tethu's mantra over the last few weeks. Since the battle had been won, since the Chaos had been healed, since the desert had been transformed.

Since Esna had died.

Her absence hurt. Would always hurt, in a way that even Nour’s didn’t, and it was hard not to be angry. Esna wouldn’t want him to blame himself, Tethu knew that, but he couldn’t help the deep, lingering bitterness that sat in his belly like a stone. He couldn’t help but feel that if only he’d done something different, if only he’d killed Sheut _better_ somehow…

He knew it was wrong to think that way. That Esna could never have been truly happy if the cycle of Chaos had continued. He could imagine her voice telling him that so clearly.

He missed her.

But the Oasis was thriving. The Settlements were thriving. Every Seedling, Drauk, Serkah, Lagora, and Noot was thriving. Every beast, beetle, and bird was thriving. The desert – not desert anymore but meadow, woodland, vale, and lake – was thriving. Esna's sacrifice had done so, _so_ much more than heal Chaos and she lived on through the world she’d made. Tethu was grateful for that.

_Life goes on._

That night found Tethu alone, sitting on the small raised platform in the Plaza. Head tipped back, he gazed up at the rainbow cast by the Great Tree, framed by his hard earned Factum Relics. The crater had been sealed off but left respectably bare, a circle of small white stones around rich earth that had soon become a shrine of sorts to Esna.

It was piled high that night. When Shakuro had first asked what to bring, what he and everyone else could give to show just a little, just a drop, of their love and thanks to Esna, Tethu hadn't known what to say. What good it would possibly do. But after some coaxing, Tethu had managed a few words.

Wheat, because the smell had made her feel at home. Candy, because she had always wanted to try some. Fruit, because they grew so big and sweet from the spring’s pure water.

That night, bushels of wheat had formed teetering piles, woven melons stood in pyramids, and candies of all colours and flavours were scattered among it all. It was the night of the first Spirit Festival, and every member of every tribe had stopped by to pay their respects.

Shakuro had really come into his own. Tethu had been drowning, doing his best but not nearly enough, and Shakuro had stepped up to the plate as deputy chief. The festival itself had been a ploy by the residents to get Tethu back on his feet, and for the most part it seemed to be working – seeing everyone gathered, so lively and happy and thankful to Esna, so heartbroken and yet so ready to _enjoy_ the world she’d made… it helped.

The festival had kicked off hours ago. Voices, loud and joyous, rose from within the Oasis, crowding the Bloom Booths and Melody Wheels and filling the air with laughter. Part of Tethu wanted to join them. He knew he should – this was his Oasis after all, and he couldn't lean on Shakuro forever – but a greater part of him wanted to be alone. And besides… he knew what his presence would bring. He knew his melancholy hung over him like a dark cloud, putting a downer on everyone else's fun. He'd seen it plenty of times, smiles fading when he approached, eyes dimming when they saw him.

Not out of resentment. Not out of rage. But out of pity.

They felt guilty. They felt bad for enjoying themselves while he was obviously grieving, and it was starting to get on Tethu's nerves. He'd rather they forget him for the night. And… as much as he wanted to celebrate Esna's life… he still needed to mourn her death. Miura had told him that, during their night spent talking by the water, and Miura knew better than anyone. She had made it very clear that Tethu would heal at his own pace. That for all his friends would help, they could only do so much. That the only certain cure was time.

Tethu blinked himself out of his reverie as light, slightly unsteady footsteps approached up the path behind him. He turned, looking up.

"Evening Chief!" said Hanoch, a giddiness about him that implied a slight indulgence in the cactus wine. "Is now a good time?"

Tethu shrugged and nodded. Hanoch approached the shrine, taking a moment to bow respectfully before sitting down beside Tethu, sprawling lazily on the stone and gazing up at the sky. They sat in companionable silence for a while, fountain gurgling behind them, insects rustling in the foliage. Tethu reached across the circle and picked up one of the candies, offering it in Hanoch.

"Are you sure?" said Hanoch, surprised.

Tethu smiled, pushing the candy into Hanoch’s hand. It would all be distributed across the Oasis tomorrow anyway, it would go to waste otherwise.

Hanoch took the candy. Unwrapped it. Rewrapped it. Awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Chief," he began, then stopped.

Tethu glanced at him. Hanoch was fiddling with the edge of his shawl, fingernail picking at the seam. Tethu's eyebrows raised.

"Uh," Hanoch began again, "so, you know how me and Jorah have been seeing each other for a while…"

Tethu nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. Everyone knew – and had known, even, long before the Seedling boys had figured it out themselves. Tethu had even placed their Bloom Booths next to each other specially. It had taken them a while to work out their feelings, from worship to friendship to love, but after a few nights spent stammering beside the spring's clear water, the pair were practically inseparable. Amshel had been ecstatic.

"Well, uh," Hanoch continued, fiddling even harder. A thread came loose. "You see, Shakuro said you'd be the best person to talk to because um. I think I'll ask him to marry me."

Tethu laughed, soft and slightly startled. Hanoch shot him a reproachful look. Tethu cocked his head and gestured for him to keep going.

Hanoch huffed. "I know you think it’s obvious, but it's not that _simple!"_ he groaned. "If I'm this nervous telling _you_ , how am I supposed to tell _him?_ Besides, what if he says no? _And…"_ Hanoch's voice dropped to a horrified whisper, "what if he says _yes?"_

Tethu had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing again, looking back up at the sky and trying to put himself in Chief Mode. It was true, confessing could be difficult enough, and marriage was a whole other level. Poor Hanoch. It might be best to wait a while, test how well they really worked together, take a vacation alone…

Tethu's gaze shifted. He gazed at the Great Tree, then followed it down to Esna's shrine.

Except Hanoch and Jorah had already done all those things. They spent their days working side by side, and their Bloom Booths had never been more vibrant. They spent their nights walking hand-in-hand, and their smiles had never been brighter. They often trekked out across Vistrahda, exploring the lush green lands, and returned full of stories and excitement.

"I think," Tethu said softly, "that the question you really need to ask is this: do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Hanoch gasped. Tethu could feel his stare, but kept his eyes fixed resolutely on the circle of stones. This was something Hanoch had to decide for himself.

 _"Yes,"_ came the whisper, "I want that more than anything."

Tethu looked at Hanoch.

"Then ask him while you still have that life to live."

Hanoch swallowed thickly. He dabbed at his eyes with the edge of his shawl.

"I will," he croaked. "I will!" And he leapt to his feet.

Stumbled and quickly sat down again.

"Tomorrow," Hanoch added, and Tethu nodded firmly in agreement.

They sat together in silence for a little while longer. Hanoch ate his candy. The festivities died down a little as the night wore on, and Tethu heard footsteps on the main path as Lagora visitors began their long walk home.

A sharp _bang_ made Tethu jump. He looked around in a panic, only to see a blue firework fade to smoke against the sky.

Hanoch shot to his feet and stayed upright that time. “I forgot! I told Jorah I’d watch them with him!” Hanoch leapt towards the path, nearly tripping over as he turned back to wave. “Thank you so much Chief! I’ll-I’ll get back to you about the… you know! Good night!”

Tethu grinned and waved him off, turning back as more fireworks struck the sky, dazzling white and glittering blue. He got up, dusting himself down before walking towards the main street. Each flash of light hit the Oasis beautifully, and Tethu wondered when he’d last taken the time to admire the simple beauty of his home.

He stood at the edge of the crowd, half hidden behind a leaf. Instead of watching the fireworks, he looked at his friends, his _family._ Faces turned skywards, unaware of Tethu’s presence, there was no hint of sorrow in their eyes.

He felt different. Lighter. The grief was still there, would _always_ be there, but…

Life goes on.

And soon he’d have a wedding to plan.


End file.
